roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Saiyans' Training (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis "Cell, even factoring in the amount of energy you absorbed from my arm, the one with the higher power is still me. Get ready." Cell compliments his thinking, getting that story out of him while pretending his arm was gone. He hadn't realized he could be so cunning. Piccolo says that was God's wisdom. Cell now realizes that's who he is, Piccolo united with God. Piccolo says that's right, and Cell thinks to himself that it's convenient if the Dragon Balls are gone, and no one who dies can be returned to life. Then they both notice Kuririn and Trunks approaching. Kuririn says that really is Piccolo united with God, and Trunks figures the other must be the thing that shed its skin. Cell is surprised to see Trunks, thinking he already killed Trunks in the future, and decides he'll have to kill him here too. Kuririn and Trunks land near Piccolo, and Kuririn asks if he (the monster) killed the people of Ginger Town. Piccolo says yeah, and to be careful of his tail, that's how everyone was killed. Kuririn wonders why he feels Goku's ki, but Piccolo says he'll explain later, first he'll take care of him. Cell is surprised he thinks it'll go so well, shocking Kuririn and Trunks that he can talk. Piccolo tells him he can't possibly win, so Cell says he'll just have to get out of here. Piccolo says he won't get away, wondering if he intends to use a Kamehameha like before. Kuririn can't believe he can use Goku's Kamehameha. Cell tells Kuririn it's not just the Kamehameha, he can probably use the Genki-Dama, too. Kuririn is surprised he knew his name, and thinks Goku will be surprised to hear it too. Cell can't believe Son Goku is still alive, and thinks this is completely different from the history he knows. "I will most definitely get my hands on No. 17 and No. 18!! There's nothing any of you can do to get in the way of me reaching my perfect from!!! Piccolo is the only one of you who can even put up a fight against the artificial humans!!!" Then, Cell puts his hands in front of his face, and uses the Taiyō-Ken. Trunks, Piccolo, and Kuririn are all blinded, and Cell takes this opportunity to fly off. When their vision starts to return, Piccolo says the Taiyō-Ken is Tenshinhan's technique, but Kuririn says it's not difficult, he and Goku can use it too. Piccolo looks for Cell, but gets pissed that he's lowered his ki. Cell, dashing through a forest, says he won't be caught, and he'll never be found by them if he keeps his ki suppressed. He'll absorb the life energy of more humans right under their noses, and achieve great power. And once his power surpasses that of the artificial humans, he'll combine with them. Cell continues that there exists a Shutdown Controller for the artificial humans, and if they couldn't move, the good guys could easily destroy them. But that controller has been destroyed. So, he'll carefully go to the nearest town and take all the life energy, and if Piccolo and the others notice, he'll go somewhere else. Then Cell stops and hides behind a tree, noticing Vegeta flying nearby. He's surprised Vegeta is still alive, and that his power is so great. Then Cell hurries off. Vegeta says one of the ridiculously huge battle powers has vanished, but the other is still there. He knows it can't be the artificial humans, because they have no ki. Piccolo starts powering up with rage, saying he could've defeated him, and he won't let him reach his perfect form. Vegeta reaches them, and can't believe it was Piccolo. He de-transforms from Super Saiyan, lands, and demands to know what's going on. Piccolo says he'll explain when Tenshinhan arrives. Before then, Vegeta wants to know how come all of a sudden Piccolo has a battle power of this caliber. Trunks says he reunited with God, and Vegeta can't believe it. He thinks to himself that he's clearly surpassed him, a Super Saiyan, and it's ridiculous that a Namekian would be higher than him. Kuririn says Tenshinhan's finally here. Piccolo thinks to himself, doubting he can handle No. 17 and No. 18 even with this super power, nevermind No. 16. So all he can do is defeat Cell. Kuririn reminds Piccolo that Tenshinhan is here now, so Piccolo says he'll tell them everything. "Vegeta and Tenshinhan didn't see, but the monster before was an artificial human originally created by Doctor Gero's computer." He continues the explanation, surprising them all. Meanwhile, Cell has come to the end of the forest and notices a big town. "Fuhahahaha! Just you wait, No. 17 and No. 18! In a few days, my power will be far greater than yours, and I'll absorb you!!!" And Piccolo has finished his story now. To prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form, they must either find Cell and kill him, or find No. 17 and No. 18 and kill them. Piccolo thinks at his level, defeating Cell is the best choice. Vegeta thinks to himself that all of these damned people are trampling on the universe's greatest, Super Saiyan. "It really pisses me off!! What about you, Kakarrot..."